Hard to Shop For
by Auditory Eden
Summary: So, how exactly did they get his clothes size? Musings on Adult Link's outfit. No pairings gasp , mostly humor.


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: K

Warnings: None…Wow, this is the third or fourth in a row. I'm on some kind of fluff kick!

Notes: Just something that occurred to my brother and I after we got to be old Link in OoT. Specifically, our question was, How did they get such nice leggings and undershirt for Link, how did they know his size? `Cause tunics are pretty much one size fits pretty much anyone.

Hard to Shop For

When Link was twelve, one of the acolytes of the Temple of Light noticed that his clothes were a bit small. His little tunic barely covered the necessaries, and the sleeves were stretched across shoulders that were slowly broadening. His body was slowly changing from that of a boy to that of a teenager. When the little acolyte pointed it out to Rauru, the sage sighed and told him to do what he had to. The acolyte searched all over the temple for anything that would fit the twelve-year-old Hero, and Link ended up in a baggy robe from a senior acolyte.

When Link rounded thirteen and a half, the acolyte was again posted to find him clothes. This time, no acolyte would donate their robes, and, short of wrapping an altar cloth around him, the boy had no idea what to do. Upon consultation of Rauru, he was informed that he might have to venture into Hyrule to find clothing.

The first time he returned from Hyrule, he came bearing a simple brown potato sack that proved to be too small. The second time, he had secured an actual tunic, an odd shade of purple, from some pageboy at Hyrule Castle. This fit very well, but the color clashed horridly with the Hero's hair, so the acolyte avoided looking at his sleeping form when it was his turn to sweep.

A year or so later, Link was again in dire need of new clothes. The acolyte, now a senior, was again sent out into the world to secure clothing for the sleeping fourteen-year-old. This time, his first trip yielded a rather silly concoction of Gerudo fabrics. The thing was so badly put together that the seams unraveled and fell from the Hero's unconscious frame. Again, the acolyte went out into the world, and this time, all he could find was a ball gown, a lovely shade of blue, that looked about Link's size, despite being cut for a girl.

Needless to say, for the next eight months, Link was the unfortunate butt of many a joke. His fancy, lacy gown only accentuated his face's current feminine appearance. Around that time, it was decided that he needed a haircut, since his blonde hair was now falling almost to his shoulders. After that, he looked slightly less like a girl, but the humor of the entire Temple staff was still directed at him. Thankfully, he outgrew the dress quickly, and it went to one of the female acolytes, leaving the unfortunate young man in charge of Link's clothing to fetch yet another outfit. Finding clothes for a now nearly fifteen-year-old young man was an interesting challenge. Normally, he thought, he would have gone to the Hyrule Castle and bought something from one of the pages, but Ganondorf's takeover had ended that possibility indefinitely. In Kakariko Village, however, he found Impa, the yet-unawakened Sage of Shadow, who agreed to try to secure clothing for the young man. The first set of clothes she came up with, however, consisted of too-small leggings, a kilt, and a vest. They put him in the outfit because it covered skin, but Impa began searching for better clothes quite shortly.

In a year he was in desperate need of new garments. The acolyte appealed to Impa again in sheer desperation, who sent her apprentice out to seek clothing. Sheik, possibly the least imaginatively named Sheikah in the history of ever, the acolyte reflected, was about the build and size of the sleeping Hero.

This search turned up a passable blue tunic and pair of leggings in red that fit quite well. For the first time in a long time, Link was clothed moderately normally. The acolytes breathed a sigh of relief.

When he was seventeen, the day for him to awake drew ever closer. The acolyte, at least, realized that they could not send the Hero out into the world in slightly small red leggings and a blue tunic that was now tight around the Hero's broad shoulders and chest. And furthermore, he realized that this outfit would have to rely heavily on Farore's green, simply because he was the Hero, and that was what the Hero of Time wore. With Impa's aid, he discovered a reasonable green tunic, and with a lot of time and some decent patching, it was placed upon the Hero. Then Sheik turned up a high collared shirt and leggings in a neutral cream color, gloves with gauntlets, new boots, and a green hat. All together, this was the best ensemble that he'd been dressed in for the past seven years.

Right before Sheik left, the acolyte heard him murmur, _"You are _so _hard to shop for, idiot…"_

xXx

Parting Comments: So yup! I think Sheik was their little guinea pig. I wrote the thing with the dress, then my brother came up and read it and just stopped laughing…Am I the only one who think Link looks a bit like a girl?

Also, the cutscene when you learn the Bolero of Fire is _creepy_.

Anyway, concrit welcome, flames are not, all that good stuff.

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
